


Glass Houses

by AncientLocksmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: crazy!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientLocksmith/pseuds/AncientLocksmith
Summary: This was inspired by a Tumblr image/poem I saw that read,"Now I've been crazyCouldn't you tell?I threw stones at the starsBut the whole sky fell."And I immediately imagined Crazy!Cas watching the meteor shower of angels falling.
Kudos: 6





	Glass Houses

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this here before under the username sanAnhamirak so this isn't stolen I'm just reuploading my stories after deleting my account a few years ago.

Dean found Cas sitting on top of the tin roof of the barn where they first met. He looked closely at the angel who was watching the night sky with sadness before carefully sitting next to him.

"Hey man been lookin all over for you. Are you okay?"

In a rare moment of lucidity Cas gave Dean a pained look before returning his eyes to the sky and replying, "I'm crazy. Can't you tell? Why on Earth would anything be wrong, Dean?"

After a moment of silence Cas said, "You know that human saying that those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones?"

Cas spared a brief glance over at Dean to see Dean's nod before continuing, "I didn't realize Heaven was so fragile. It was always a place of unfathomable power, our Father's residence before he abandoned us. I lived in a glass house, Dean. I threw stones at the stars but the whole sky fell."

Cas turned to Dean with tears on his cheeks. "Now, why would anything be alright, Dean?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
